


Can You Pay The Price?

by grainofmecin (betweennightshift)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fairy Tale Elements, Flash Fic, M/M, Microfic, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/pseuds/grainofmecin
Summary: Seonghwa memanggil sang raja fae untuk mengabulkan permohonannya. Namun, sanggupkah ia membayarkanhargayang diminta?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Can You Pay The Price?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillaaaness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vanillaaaness).



> Loosely based on some prompt I read somewhere on the net. Forgot to save it....

"Sebutkan permohonanmu."

Seonghwa menatap sumber suara di depannya, raja kaum fae bermahkota hitam dengan raut wajah dingin yang dapat membekukan danau bahkan di musim panas. Sosoknya sering disebut sebagai peringatan dalam dongeng pengantar tidur—Sang penguasa malam, pengendali mimpi, pemberi impian—namun tidak banyak yang tahu _nama_ aslinya.

Mata Seonghwa berkilat tajam, pencarian panjangnya telah membuahkan hasil. Ia berhasil menemukan nama sosok yang telah lama ia cari—Hongjoong, penguasa fae yang dapat memberikan apa pun yang diminta, kepada mereka yang sanggup membayarnya.

"Aku ingin—"

Kalimatnya terpotong tangan Hongjoong yang terangkat. 

"Apa kau tau harga yang harus dibayar?" Kedua tangannya berlipat di depan dada, ia menatap Seonghwa dari atas altar.

"Aku akan membayarnya."

Matanya memicing penuh peringatan. "Jangan harap dapat menipuku—"

"Putra pertama." Suara jernih Seonghwa memotong kalimatnya. "Kau akan meminta putra pertamaku, bukan?"

Senyum sinisnya tidak luput dari pengamatan Seonghwa.

"Diluar dugaan, raja yang terlihat lembut sepertimu ternyata rela mengorbankan putranya sendiri." Tatapannya meremehkan.

"Jangankan putra pertama, seluruh keturunanku pun akan kuberikan."

Pernyataan Seonghwa membuatnya terdiam, sebelum tawa bergema memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan garis keturunanmu sendiri?" Ia terdengar lebih tertarik dari sebelumnya.

Senyum Seonghwa menipis. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang terlontar. "Kau belum menanyakan permohonanku," sahutnya dengan suara tenang.

Hongjoong memiringkan kepalanya sebelum berujar, "baiklah, sebutkan permohonanmu."

Ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam sang penguasa fae. Mungkin bagi Hongjoong, Seonghwa hanyalah satu lagi raja tamak yang tidak segan mengorbankan darah dagingnya.

Raja muda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Menikahlah denganku—"

Beberapa detik berlalu, mata Hongjoong membulat dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"—dampingi aku memimpin negeri. Saat itu, bukan hanya putra pertamaku, namun seluruh keturunanku adalah milikmu juga."

Seonghwa memperhatikan raut terkejut pria itu. Ia tahu, kalimatnya telah berhasil mengguncang sang penguasa malam.

"Kau—" Aura dingin di sekitarnya seketika menguap, semburat delima mewarnai telinganya.

Seonghwa menanti beberapa menit, namun Hongjoong tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa? Permohonanku terlalu sulit untuk seseorang yang dijuluki _pemberi impian_?" Nadanya jelas menantang, raut wajahnya congkak—jika ajudannya melihat tingkah Seonghwa saat ini, mereka tidak akan percaya ini adalah raja rendah hati yang biasa mereka banggakan.

Kaum fae sangat tidak suka diremehkan, dan Seonghwa tahu cara terbaik memanfaatkan hal tersebut.

Hongjoong menggertakkan gigi, tangannya mengepal kencang. "Tidak ada permohonan yang terlalu sulit untukku!"

Senyum Seonghwa mengembang. "Baiklah, kapan kita bisa mulai?"

"Mulai?"

"Pernikahan kita? Baru saja kau setuju menjadi pendampingku, bukan?"

Seonghwa memperhatikan pipi Hongjoong yang kembali memerah. Seharusnya ia bersimpati dan berhenti menggodanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Untuk seorang penguasa fae yang telah menapak bumi sejak daratan masih menyatu, reaksi Hongjoong terlihat semenyegarkan embun pagi.

Tangan Seonghwa terulur, menawarkan bantuan untuk turun dari altar. "Aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Semua milikku adalah milikmu juga. Harta, tahta, bahkan keluarga."

Hongjoong menatap tangan Seonghwa cukup lama, sebelum melompat turun tanpa menyentuhnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, seberapa besar makna janjimu." Merah telinganya mengkhianati nada ketus yang ia lontarkan. 

Raja muda itu tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan di samping sang penguasa malam, menyusuri hutan belantara dan stepa sewarna senja. Mengejar matahari terbit, menuju padang tenggara—negeri tempat kelahiran Seonghwa.

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya berhasil nulis lagi setelah sekian lama...  
> Tulisanku berasa karatan T_T


End file.
